Mi mama, mi novio y ahora que hago yo?
by Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever
Summary: TE COJISTE A MI MAMA SIENDO MI NOVIO ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS EDWARD CULLEN QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NUNCA. -y salí corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.
1. Nessie POV

**_Holaaaaa :D aki traigo una nueva locura de solo 3 POV el de Edward, el de Nessi y el de Bella.  
>Para quienes se pregunten no he actualizado no sabiamos que eran ni enamorando a edward cullen por falta de reviews. Había pedido 5 reviews por cap! pero bueh! eso es otra historia! solo espero que les guste esta nuevo fic.<em>**

**_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño...  
><em>**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever_**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de la espectacular STHEPANIE MEYER. La historia es mia despues de haber visto una peli con anthony hopkins pues se me antojo hacer algo parecido pero siempre diferente. _  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

Como amo a mi mamá aunque sea una madre soltera, porque mi papa nos abandono cuando yo apenas tenía un mes en la barriguita de mi mamá, es una de las mejores madres que puede existir en el mundo, de hecho es la mejor mamá del mundo. Y ahorita les cuento por qué mi mami es la mejor de todas.

A mis 18 añitos aunque legalmente me podía ir de casa no lo hice, mi mamá me había dejado la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y cuando me gradué me regaló el mejor coche del mundo un hermoso Bently Mulsanne plateado con asientos de cuero color crema y un apartamento cerca de su casa y de la universidad, nosotras viviamos cerca de ahí, así que le acepté el coche pero no el apartamento, le dije que lo arrendaramos para que nos entrara un dinero extra porque quería quedarme en casa, entonces mi mamá prometió que se comportaría como una compañera de piso para que cuando llevara a mis amigas a la casa pues estuvieran cómodas.

En fín, entre a la universidad y conocí a un montón de muchchas y muchachos, el primer consejo sabía que mi madre me dió fué :_-No confíes en nadie hasta que estes segura de poder hacerlo y hasta que yo lo o la conosca. _Así que al principio me anduve con cuidado hasto que terminé el primer año de mi carrera -medicina aunque la verdad quería ser ginecóloga pero tenía que cursar los primeros 5 años de medicina para luego escoger el sexto año la especialidad en la que me graduaría- al segundo año si formé el grupito de amigas allegadas a mí entre ellas estaban Angela Weber una chica menuda muy linda e inteligente de cabello oscuro y ojos color café, también estaba Leah Clearwater una chica de piel bronceada cabello negro y ojos marrones casí negros, también era inteligente y la más seria del grupo y por último estaba Irina Denali una chica rubia de ojos color miel, inteligente y muy bromista.

Pero aparte de ellas el grupo era mas grande y estaba compuesto por chicas y chicos, estaba Jared, Embry, Laurent mi novio Edward y el nuevo integrante que tenia pocos días de haber llegado Jacob.

Yo era plenamente felíz hasta el día que lo ví entrar al salón de fisiología, su piel bronceada me invitaba a tocarla a acariciarla, su cabello corto negro azabache aún corto se veía sedoso mis manos picaron por tocarlo, sus labios se me antojaron para besarlos, sus ojos marrones me invitaron a perderme en ellos.

Mientras lo evaluaba fijó sus ojos en los mios, mi corazón dió un vuelco y se acelero, sentí mariposas en el estomago algo que no había sentido desde que había conocido a Edward pero esta vez era triplicado. No sentí ni la cuarta parte de lo que estaba sintiendo ahorita mirando a Jacob a los ojos, separó sus ojos de los míos solo para sentarse en cerca de mi pero sin volverme a mirar.

Jared que estaba sentado al frente de mí pero a su lado lo saludó y se presentó pero no pudo decirle nada más porque el profesor ya había entrado para empezar su clase magistral. Lo mire de reojo todo el tiempo que duro la clase, ya ni me podía concentrar. Cuando acabo la clase salí con velocidad y culpabilidad pesando sobre mis hombros, Edward me esperaba afuera de recargado sobre la pared y me acompaño a la clase que seguia tomandome de la mano.

Pase todo el día pensando en Jacob y sus hipnotizantes ojos hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, como siempre Ed me esperó fuera de mi salón de clases para que caminaramos juntos y nos encontraramos con los chicos en la cafetería. Y en nuestra mesa estaba él sentado, juro que me daba un ataque cardiaco pero tenía que recomponerme velozmente pues no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de nada.

Durante todo el almuerzo traté de estar tranquila escuchando las conversaciones de todos y enamorandome más y más. Su personalidad jocosa y afable era simplemente impresionante, su lucidez con respecto a la carrera y su seriedad para algunis temas era implacable. Edward era igual solo que era muy sobreprotector y muy romántico y no me gustaba esa parte de el, solo estaba con Ed porque decían que nos veíamos bien pero yo quería estar con el chico de cabello azabache y piel morena.

A mitad de año Jacob demostró su interés en mí pero debí rechazarlo porque no quería lastimar a Edward, así que elabore un plan, sabía que Ed había demostrado cierto interés por mi madre, aunque ella tuviera ya 33 años era joven y hermosa, mi mama parecía una modelo sacada de revista pero aun mas hermosa su cabello marrón caía en cascada sobre su espalda como cabellera de comercial, sus ojos chocolates eran muy lindo, su cuerpo bien ajustado donde debía ir era precioso y no había quedado rastro del embarazo ni estrias ni gordura o grasa, era simplemente perfecta y bella.

Pero en fin yo no estoy aquí para hablar de como es mi mamí de bonita o de personalidad, aquí el hecho es que sabía que a Edward le gustaba mi mamá, aunque el me dijera que era hermosa, que me quería y todas babosadas románticas que me daban nauseas, y pues tuve que hablar con mi mamá para que me ayudara. Recuerdo que casí le da un infarto cuando le conté todo.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡MAMÁ! -grité mientras entraba en mi casa y dejaba mi bolso encima de la mesa del recibidor._

_-¡EN LA COCINA! -gritó de vuelta desde donde dijo que se encontraba, así que corrí hasta donde estaba ella y al entrar la vi revoloteando en la cocina preparando la cena. _

_-Deja que te ayude mamá -le dije para acabar con esto rápido para que no se cortara o quermara y es obvio decir que esperé a que terminaramos de comer para poder decirle todo sin que se ahogara tampoco. _

_Así que estabamos sentadas en la sala tomando un café y unas galletas oreo de chocolate cuando ya me había preguntado por la universidad y yo por su trabajo me atreví a contarle._

_-Mamá sabes que Jacob me preguntó hoy en clases si quería ser su novia que yo le gustaba y que el quería ser mi novio y no el pedazo de idiota que es Edward -le comenté como abreboca de lo que venía._

_-Me parece muy lindo que Jake quiera estar contigo y se nota que desborda amor por ti hija mía- me dijo con dulzura -y se que te gusta muchisímo por la forma en que lo miras, jamás has mirado a Edward como miras Jake mi niña, pero que vas a hacer con Ed -preguntó con algo de preocupación en el rostro, sabía que mi mamá ama a Edward._

_-Pues para eso quería hablar contigo ma, sabes que Ed a demostrado un interés muy extraño en tí se le ve en los ojos cuando te mira que te admira que eres como una diosa para el y yo me preguntaba... bueno... si tu quisieras... engatuzarlo y quizás meterlo en tus sabanas para que yo al final cuando estén en plena acción los descubra y finja que me dolió y pueda estar con Jake -le solté de golpe soltando todo el aire que tenía dentro de mis pulmones. Mi mama solo abrió los ojos como platos y escupió el cafe que tenía en su boca en ese momento para no atorarse con el._

_-¿QUÉ TU QUIERES QUE? -preguntó gritandome con los ojos desorbitados._

_-Quiero que te acuestes con Edward para que yo los descubra haciendo el amor y pueda zafarme de él para irme con Jacob mama -le respondí con desición y confianza._

_-Noooo hija no creo que pueda hacer eso -dijo parpadeando y meneando la cabeza de lado a lado._

_-Mamá Edward se ha comportado como un principe deseado conmigo pero el no me gusta ní un poco estoy enamorada de Jacob y no quiero herir a Edward es preferible que lo descubra haciendo algo malo y yo salga supuestamente herida -le dije un poco triste y vi desición en el rostro de mi mamá que no iba a ceder así que use mi arma de desarme contra mi mamí -Por favor mamá, por fis, por fis, por dis... hazlo por mi felicidad -dije poniendo la cara de perrito triste que mi tía Alice me había enseñado para hacer colaborar a mi mamá._

_-Hay hija no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo yo no puedo hacer eso tu sabes que no soy una loca prostituta -me dijo severa -pero si es por tu felicidad lo que sea. -dijo rindiendose._

_-Gracias... gracias... gracias... -le dije alegre a mi mama dando saltitos en mi sitio. -eres la mejor mamá del mundo._

_Planeamos y cuadramos todo para que se dieran las condiciones deseadas para que yo pudiera ir corriendo a brazos de Jake._

_**Fin del flashback**_

De eso ha pasado un dos meses y jamás había sido tan felíz en toda mi vida, así que voy a proceder a contarles la reacción de mi supuesto engaño que todo fue planeado por mí.

Eso sucedió una semana después de charlar con mi madre y haberle hecho jurar que cumpliría. Total yo ahorita estoy apunto de terminar el segundo año.

_**Flashback**_

_Es día había dejado el carro en el garaje de la casa de mi tía Alice que vivía en una casa al lado de nosotras, yo estuve escondía en un closet en el corredor del pasillo al lado de la habitación de mi madre. Le había dicho a Edward que viniera por mí para ir al cine a ver una pelicula y que llegará a las 4 de la tarde, mi tía pondría mi coche en mi garage cuando le diera mi señal y entraría a dejar unas bolsas de papel con algunas cosas que supuestamente yo había comprado. _

_Mi mamá recibiría a Ed con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo porque se estaría bañando y le diría que pasará y que se sentará para que me esperara sentado mientras volvía del supermercado y que había salido apenas hace 5 minutos y el super quedaba a media hora de mi casa así ella podría tener tiempo de hacer lo que estaba planeado. _

_Estuve encerrada y callada por unos largos 10 minutos hasta que los escuche pasar delante de mí gimiendo y se escuché la puerta de mi mamá cerrarse. Le dí la señal a mi tía para que ella cumpliera con su parte. Gracias a dios mi bebé no era ruiodoso porque se hubiera hechado a perder mi plan. Lenta y cuidadosamente abrí la pierta del closet donde estuve aguardando y esperé unos minutos más hasta que mi mama dijera la palabra clave que sería "follame más duro Edward". No había pasado mas de 10 minutos mas cuando escuché a mi mamá._

_-OH SI FOLLAME MÁS DURO EDWARD -gritó mientras que suponía yo que edward la penetraba juro por dios que el OH SI era porque de verdad lo estaba disfrutando yo estaba que desistía el plan para dejar disfrutar a mi mamá pero ya pensaría en otro plan para que Edward volviera a hacer el amor con mi mamá._

_-Mamá no había leche de soya de la marca que te gusta en el su... -dije abriendo la puerta y callandome abruptamente ante la imagen que tenia en frente de mí. Mi mamá estaba posicionada como una perra y Edward por atrás sudado y con los ojos desorbitados. Mi madre dio un creíble grito mientras que Edward salía de ella para acomodarla y taparla y el levantandose para acercarse a mí._

_-Mi vida no es lo que parecé -dijo mi mamá actuando. Debería ser actriz pensé._

_-Tu mamá tiene razón no es lo que parece cariño -dijo Edward más cerca de mí y entonces entre en unos segundos en mi papel._

_-EDWARD COMO PUDISTE ELLA ES MI MAMÁ -Le grité obligando a mis ojos aguarse para poder llorar y alejandome de el. -Y NO DIGAN QUE NO ES COMO PARECE PORQUE HE VISTO COMO MIRAS A MÍ MAMÁ, YO SABÍA QUE TU NO ME QUERIAS QUE NO SENTIAS NADA POR MÍ -a este punto ya mis ojos estaban soltando lágrimas perofecto. -TE COJISTE A MI MAMA SIENDO MI NOVIO ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS EDWARD CULLEN QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NUNCA. -y salí corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas finjidas a mi coche y perdiendome hasta llegar a casa de jacob y contarle todo y luego pedirle lo que más deseaba, ser su novia y bueno tener mi primera vez con él pues sabía muy dentro de mi que él era mi alama gemela._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Ahora era la mujer más felíz del mundo porque tenía un padrastro que me quería, un novio que me amaba y al que yo amaba y a mi madre que estaba mas felí que una lombriz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q tal? Les gusto? La odiaron? <strong>_

_**M djan un Review? un comentario? **_

**_Un beso y abrazo con cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever_**


	2. Bella POV

**_HOLAAAAAA! aki esta el POV de Bella para su disfrute chicas. Espero que les guste me trasnoche tratando de que este fuera bueno... vamos es el POV de Bells tenia que darle algo decente :D jejejeje._**

**_Bueno ahora les dejo la historia. POR FAVOR reviews :D jejeje._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever_**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES SIGUEN SIENDO DE STHEPANIE MEYER yo solo juego con ellos jejejeje.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Amaba al novio de mí hija. Qué drama. Quién me mandó a tener una hija en vez de un hijo, pero a pesar de que sentía celos de mi propia hija la amaba más que a nada, luego de ella venía Edward y yo pues al amar más a mi hija no me interpuse entre ella y él. Seguí con mi vida como si ese niño no hubiera aparecido pero cada vez que había fiesta aquí en la casa no tenía más remedio que aguantarme de saltarle encima, decirle lo mucho que lo amo y finalmente follarmelo sin darle descanso. Mi mejor amiga y vecina Alice sabía de él y sinceramente ella no ayudaba a nada solo hacía que me dieran más ganas de saltarle encima al igual que mi amiga Rose, estaba segura de que dios y mis amigas me odian porque no me han dado la solución para mi problema.

Conocí en una de las fiestas al nuevo integrante del grupo de mí pequeña, era un chico moreno llamado Jacob que miraba a mi hija con esos ojos de adoración y amor como los que mi padre le dedicaba a mi madre y viceversa, noté que mi hija también lo miraba de la misma manera y sabía que algún día ella iba a ser de él y Edward no podría zafarse de mí, porque el estaba tan interesado y enamorado aunque el no lo supiera porque se le notaba en los ojos como me miraba.

Y luego a mitad del año escolar de Nessie se cumplió lo que más deseaba en el mundo solo que tuve que fingir locura y severidad porque de verdad no quería que mi hija después de todo se asustara.

_**Flashback**_

_La mañana en la compañia de diseño de modas que mis amigas Alice, Rose y yo habíamos creado era tan famosa que teníamos sucursales en todo el mundo. Nosotras eramos las jefas y cada quién tenía un departamento del cual ocuparse, Rose era la que diseñaba la ropa, Alice era quien organizaba los eventos de pasarela para mostrar las colecciones y yo llevaba la parte contable de nuestra empresa. Bueno como decía la mañana había sido normal, sacando las cuentas y organizando los libros para que no tuvieran errores. Llegué a casa a las 5 luego de sacar mi ropa de marca y ponerme algo más comodo me puse a cocinar. No tenía mas de unos 15 minutos de haber empezado cuando mi eterno angelito llegó a casa._

_-¡MAMÁ! -gritó mi hija que estaba entrando porque escuche cuando dejo su mochila en el recibidor.._

_-¡EN LA COCINA! -grite de vuelta desde donde me encontraba. _

_-Deja que te ayude mamá -se ofreció mi hija a ayudar mientras que yo estaba revolviendo la salsa agridulce para el pollo. _

_Sabía que mi hija quería decirme algo, no por nada la había llevado en mi vientre 9 meses y la había críado toda su vida. Terminamos de cocinar y comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos metimos los platos en el lavavajillas y prepare un café. Serví en un platón unas ricas galletas Oreo de chocolate las favoritas de ella y las mias, nos sentamos en la sala y le pregunte de que tal le había ido en clases hoy y ella a cambio me preguntó acerca de como me había ido en el trabajo._

_-Mamá sabes que Jacob me preguntó hoy en clases si quería ser su novia que yo le gustaba y que el quería ser mi novio y no el pedazo de idiota que es Edward -me comentó por fin luego de que terminé de hablar pero sabía que había más.._

_-Me parece muy lindo que Jake quiera estar contigo y se nota que desborda amor por ti hija mía- le dijé con dulzura -y se que te gusta muchisímo por la forma en que lo miras, jamás has mirado a Edward como miras Jake mi niña, pero que vas a hacer con Ed -pregunté con algo de preocupación y emoción al saber que mí hija se iba a separar de Edward para que yo no sintiera culpa de estar con el cuando lo atrapara en mis garras._

_-Pues para eso quería hablar contigo ma, sabes que Ed ha demostrado un interés muy extraño en tí se le ve en los ojos cuando te mira que te admira que eres como una diosa para el y yo me preguntaba... bueno... si tu quisieras... engatuzarlo y quizás meterlo en tus sabanas para que yo al final cuando estén en plena acción los descubra y finja que me dolió y pueda estar con Jake -me soltó de golpe soltando todo el aire que tenía, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y escupí el trago café que desafortunadamente había metido en mi boca.._

_-¿QUÉ TU QUIERES QUE? -pregunté gritando._

_-Quiero que te acuestes con Edward para que yo los descubra haciendo el amor y pueda zafarme de él para irme con Jacob mama -me respondió con desición._

_-Noooo hija no creo que pueda hacer eso -dije parpadeando y meneando la cabeza de lado a lado._

_-Mamá Edward se ha comportado como un principe deseado conmigo pero el no me gusta ní un poco estoy enamorada de Jacob y no quiero herir a Edward es preferible que lo descubra haciendo algo malo y yo salga supuestamente herida -me confesó con tristeza -Por favor mamá, por fis, por fis, por dis... hazlo por mi felicidad -rogó poniendo la cara de perrito triste que Alice le había enseñado para hacerme colaborar que funcionaba._

_-Hay hija no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo yo no puedo hacer eso tu sabes que no soy una loca prostituta -le dije con severidad, tampoco es que era una puta -pero si es por tu felicidad lo que sea. -dije haciendo que me rendía pero estaba más que contenta por su petición. Yo siempre seré la confidente y mejor amiga de mí hija._

_-Gracias... gracias... gracias... -agradeció alegre dando pequeños brincos en su asiento, aveces me preguntaba si era yo su madre o Alice. -eres la mejor mamá del mundo._

_Planeamos todo para que yo pudiera acostarme al fin con Edward y mi hija fuera felíz en los brazos de Jake.._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La había dicho a Nessie que planeara su supuesta salida para la semana que seguía ya que ibamos a tener un importante evento esta semana y por eso pues estabamos todos ocupados y estresados hasta la médula. Ademas que estabamos a fin de mes y luego tendría que presentar los balances ante mis socias y los inversionistas aparte de los 3 accionistas Aro, Marco y Cayo Vulturi.

Cuando al fin llegó el día yo no cabía en mi felicidad así que mejor les cuento lo que sucedió ese día.

_**Flashback**_

_Era día sábado y todos los fines de semanas- excepto cuando teníamos eventos como el que mencione en el cual pues no podíamos tomarnos los fines de semana para disfrutar- Alice, Rose, Nessie y yo nos ibamos al spa y almorzabamos en ese lugar, este fin de semana nos tocaba la depilación con cera y sufrimos como una bola de taradas cuando nos arrancaron esas estupidas bandas de nuestra parte intima pero ¡HEY! se veia super bien y además de que no salían granitos ya que eran arrancados de raíz. a las 3 ya estabamos mas que radiantes y relajadas. Le había contado el plan a Alice apenas hoy pues había quedado con mi hija hacerle colaborar a Alice para que fuera todo mucho mas sencillo. Allie no cabía de felicidad cuando le contamos así que antes de llegar a casa pasamos por el super para comprar las cosas que realmente necesitaba en casa solo que serían usadas también para un plan mayor._

_Alice guardo el carro de mi hija en su garaje ella tomó las bolsas y se las quedó, ella tenía copia de la llave de la casa asi que ella entraría cuando Nessie le diera la señal. Mi hija y yo apresuramos el paso así que me dí una ducha olimpica (por la rapidez en que me duche) usando jabon en gel olor a fresa. Me quedé parada con la toalla anudada por encima de mis senos y me observé, el aire me secaba rapidamenté y yo para mantener la humedad de mi cuerpo y mi cabello mojado como si acabara de salir del baño abri el grifo del lavamanos para mojarme. Estaba mojandome por quinta vez cuanado al final sonó el timbre de la casa. Salí del cuarto y le dí una sonrisa a mi hija que estaba apenas entrando al armario donde guardabamos las cosas que usabamos cuando nos ibamos de viaje a la playa. _

_-Hola Ed -lo saludé dandole un beso en la mejilla y dandole mi mejor sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta. Sus ojos pasarón de mi cara a mi toalla y me cohibí con su mirada, me había desnudado con ella y me sentí mas jovén de lo que era._

_-Hola... Sra Bella.. -saludó con dificultad tragando grueso. - ¿Está Nessie? -preguntó por inercia._

_-No está pero pasa Ed -le respondí dándole paso para que entrara y también lo hizo por inercia y se alejó, como huyendo, de mí hacía la sala. Yo simplemente le seguí hasta la sala._

_-¿Y donde esta Sra Bella? -preguntó sin mirarme, ya se había sentado._

_-Es mi culpa -le dije acercandome a él- es que necesitaba la leche de soya para hacer cereal ahora a la noche -expliqué más cerca de el aun casí podía sentir su calor corporal.-la envíe al super y regresará en 40 minutos porque hace nada que salió. -dije tomando sus brazos para hacerme hueco y sentarme en sus piernas - y no me digas Sra Bella que me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy -le susurré al oido y lo sentí estremecerse debajo de mí._

_-Bella esto no es correecto yo soy novio de Nessie -dijo levantando la mirada y se perdió en mis ojos como yo en los de el y recordé que debía seguir con el plan así que devíe la mirada y me acerqu ¡MIERDA! esto era lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nuestra empresa es famosa y no iba a poder disfrutarlo como dios manda.._

_-Sabes que he visto como me miras y además ella no se va a enterar -le volví a susurrar pero esta vez le mordisqueé la oreja haciendo que soltará un jadeo._

_-De igual manera Bella yo no puedo hacerle esto -dijo tratando de separarse de mí así que para que yo ganara la batalla que el me estaba dando, le planté un beso ardiente y lujurioso en los labios, mis manos fueron hacía su cabello y se enredaron en el._

_Al principìo el muy cobarde se resistió pero conforme al impetú que ponía en mi beso comenzó a dejarse llevar, posó sus manos en mi espada baja y me aplastó contra él poniendole pasión y lujuria al beso, gemimos en los labios del otro cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, ahí supe que mis manos debía abandonar su cabello y comencé a acariciar su cuello y a bajar para ponerle mis manos en su fuerte pecho, se veía que el muy condenado hacía ejercicio. Desabotoné su camisa y cuando la retiré procuré tocarlo superficialmente ganando estremecimientos por su parte y la tiré por ahí sin prestar atención a donde había quedado.. _

_Me separé de el y lo miré con deseo, él también me miró de la misma manera porque me sentí desnuda y eso que aún tenía encima la toalla. Llevó sus manos con desición al nudo de mi toalla y lo deshacía para dejarla caerla al suelo. Me acarició el cuello y luego bajo sus manos lentamente dejando un camino ardiente por donde sus delicadas y suaves manos pasaban, llegó fácilmente hasta mis senos donde los masajeo y estrujó a su antojo sacando de mi boca gemidos más audibles . _

_Para no perderme entre las caricias y montarmele ahí mismo, tomé una de sus manos y lo guíe hacía donde debíamos ir, para seguir con el plan, pero él se detuvo, me acerco bruscamente a el y me besó con fiereza mientras que sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero y con un apretón me hizo entender que pretendía, di un pequeño brinco y enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y el me sostenía con impresionante fueza, no es que yo fuera gorda sino que él era muy joven y yo ya tenía mis añitos encima, caminó hacía mi habitación yo gemía en su boca por sus besos tan demandantes y feroces, pasamos por delante del closet donde Nessie se escondía, pero apenas pude recordar que ella estaba ahí. _

_Entramos en mi cuarto y cerró la puerta con su pie, se acercó a la cama y me acostó sin mucha delicadeza, se tiró encima de mí y comenzó a devorar mi cuerpo sin piedad y yo no paraba de gemir, la poquita cordura que quedaba me dijo que tenía que ser rápida porque no podía dejar que mi hija siguiera esperando asi que tomé cartas en el asunto._

_-Oh Edward te necesito ahora dentro de mí porque me muero -dije sin ser consiente de lo bien y sensual que sonó mi voz, yo a este punto estaba tan mojada que sentía mis fluídos resbalar por mi muslo. El no habló simplemente me regaló una sonrisa pícara y se terminó de sacar la ropa que le quedaba, yo me coloqué a gatas en la cama y él entendió lo que pretendía, se posiciono detras de mí y sentí como jugueteaba con mi sexo antes de adentrarse en mí de golpe, invadiendome, y no pude más que soltar un grito desgarrador de puro placer y el gruñó como león defendiendo su territorio._

_-OHH DIOOOOOOS.. -dije con dificultad mientras el se movía por instinto de manera frenetica. _

_-Mierda... Bella eres... tan... estrecha... maldita sea -susurro entre cada estocada que se hacían más fuertes cada segundo que pasaba._

_-OH SI FOLLAME MÁS DURO EDWARD -pedí a gritos, de verdad este chico era un dios sexual, la frase que le daba la señal a Nessi ._

_-Mamá no había leche de soya de la marca que te gusta en el su... -dijó abriendo la puerta y callandose abruptamente ante la escena que ella estaba viendo. _

_Tuve que dar un grito muy creíble para parecer que había sido descubierta, Edward salió de mí y me acomodó en la cama para arroparme, él se levanto y se acercó a Nessie con cara de susto._

_-Mi vida no es lo que parecé -dije actuadamente._

_-Tu mamá tiene razón no es lo que parece cariño -dijo Edward más cerca de ella, al parecer se quedó en shock._

_-EDWARD COMO PUDISTE ELLA ES MI MAMÁ -Le gritó cuando se recupero con los ojos aguados y alejandose de él. -Y NO DIGAN QUE NO ES COMO PARECE PORQUE HE VISTO COMO MIRAS A MÍ MAMÁ, YO SABÍA QUE TU NO ME QUERIAS QUE NO SENTIAS NADA POR MÍ -siguió diciendo y ya estaban esas falsas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. -TE COJISTE A MI MAMA SIENDO MI NOVIO ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS EDWARD CULLEN QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NUNCA. -y salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas finjidas. _

_Edward se había quedado parado ahí un buen rato mirando la puerta y decidí hablar para sacarlo de sus pensamientos que ya me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Juro que si dice que no siente nada por mí me mato._

_-Edward -lo llamé pero no se movió -Edward -intenté de nuevo, nada de nada no se inmuto -EDWARD -le grité y ahora si se movió. Volvió a la cama y se sentó colocío sus codos en las rodillas, dejo sus manos colgando._

_Me acerqué a él lentamente y me senté a su lado._

_-Edward, todo esto es mi culpa perdoname, no debí hacerte esto -le dije suavemente, sintiendolo realmente y con mucho amor._

_-Tranquila Bella yo accedí de todas maneras, es mi culpa -dijo frustrado sin mirarme._

_-No Ed es mi culpa -le contradije - ¿es cierto lo que Nessie dijó acerca de que no me miras como la madre de ella sino como algo diferente? -me atreví a preguntar con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo._

_-Bella yo... es que... no quise... -dijo sin terminar ninguna idea concreta._

_-Calma Ed dime como si fuera una amiga -le animé tratando de que se concentrará en una idea._

_-Si te miro diferente, eres sumamente hermosa para ser madre, nunca en mi vida había visto a nadie de la manera en que te miro Bella, si supieras que cada segundo pienso en tí, que mi corazón late rápido cuando dejas tus ojos fijos en mí, haces que tenga mariposas en el estomago, eres especialmente preciosa y tengo sentimientos hacía tí que son muy fuertes y me logran controlar -confesó finalmente dejandome respirar con tranquilidad._

_-Edward no te voy a mentir, me alaga que pienses eso de mí y yo también siento cosas muy fuertes hacía tí, no sabes lo celosa que estuve de mi hija porque te tenía -le confesé y fijó sus ojos en mí, me dio una mirada tierna apesar de que ambos estabamos desnudos, tomé sus manos y lo miré con todo el amor que sentía dentro de mí. -Edward que vamos a hacer -le pregunté algo nerviosa._

_-Pues lo lógico sería que terminaramos lo que empezamos hace un rato -dijo pícaramente -y luego de eso te vas a casar conmigo Bella, quiero todo contigo y no te voy a dejar escapar aunque seas unos años mayor que yo -agregó lazandose a mis labios para reaunudar lo que había prometido una buena sesión de sexo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese día fui la mujer más felíz, después de todo lo que sucedió le contamos a Edward lo que habíamos planeado para beneficio de ambas y que no nos arrepentíamos de lo que habíamos hecho después de todo ese plan nos trajo felicdad a todos.

Edward y yo nos casamos y nos apresuramos a tener una bebita, tuvo que nacer por césarea ya que yo podía correr riesgos, tuvo los ojos de su padre y mi cabello. Nessie estaba contenta de tener una hermanita y la cuidaba para que Edward y yo, que estabamos muy enamorados y necesitados de acción, tuvieramos un poco de intimidad y contacto físico.

Amaba a mi familia y era más felíz de lo que había sido en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado un monton.<em>**  
><strong><em>Q tal? les gustó?<br>Lo odiaron?  
>Me dejan un review? algun comentario?<em>**

**_XOXO_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**


	3. Edward POV

**_Helloooo girls and boys! jejeje que tal mis lectoras(es) Aki con este POV doy por terminada esta historia.  
>Espero que les guste el POV de Edward :D<br>_**

**_XoXo_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Nunca pensé que Bella la madre de mi novia me sedujera.

_**Flashback**_

_Aquí estaba, puntualmente esperando, pasando a buscar a Nessie esperando que me abríera la puerta para irnos al cine. _

_-Hola Ed -saludó la Sra Bella dandome un beso en la mejilla, y yo solo pude recorrer su cuerpo cubierto por una mínima toalla y no pude evitar imaginarmela desnuda debajo de mí, sudada y gimiendo mi nombre._

_Aparté esos pensamientos que no me iban a traer nada bueno. Claro deseaba a Bella y creo que hasta la amaba pero no quería hacerle daño a Nessie._

_-Hola... Sra Bella.. -salude con tragando dificultad, ya que no era para nada bueno que la mamá de mi novia, que estaba putamente buena estuviera vestida con una simple y pequeña toalla - ¿Está Nessie?._

_-No está pero pasa Ed -me respondió abriendome campo para pasar, caminé rápidamente hacía la sala para no cometer imprudencias y sentarme lo más alejado de la entrada de la sala como pude._

_-¿Y donde esta Sra Bella? -pregunte sin mirarla, no queria mas tentaciones._

_-Es mi culpa -dijo acercandose a mi- es que necesitaba la leche de soya para hacer cereal ahora a la noche -explico más cerca de mi -la envíe al super y regresará en 40 minutos porque hace nada que salió. -agregó tomando mis brazos para hacerse hueco y sentarse en mis piernas como si fuera mi novia - y no me digas Sra Bella que me haces sentir vieja y no lo soy -me susurró al oido y no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir todo su calor corporal rodearme.._

_-Bella esto no es correcto yo soy novio de Nessie -dije levantande la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos achocolatados. ¡MIERDA! esto era lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace muchisímo tiempo y no podía creer que no estuviera libre. -Sabes que he visto como me miras y además ella no se va a enterar -volvió a susurrarme y mordisqueo mi oreja haciendo que soltará un jadeo._

_-De igual manera Bella yo no puedo hacerle esto -dije tratando de separarla de mí. Y no lo ví venir. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos hambrientos y llenos de deseo, por otra parte sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello jalandolo un poco pero acercandome mas a su rostro._

_Juro que traté de contenerme pero al sentir que su beso se volvió más exigente no me quedó más remedio que rendirme ante el placer y la corriente que sentía al tocarla, y devolverle el beso, llevé mis manos a su espalda y la acerqué bruscamente a mí cuerpo, queriendola sentir más cerca, gemimos en los labios del otro cuando entroduje mí lengua en su dulce boquita, acarició mi cuello y sus manos se ocuparon en una sensual tarea, que era desabrochar mi camisa, cuando terminó de hacerlo, la retiró de mi torso tocando todo lo que pudo a su paso, y la tiró en alguna parte del recintó donde nos encontrabamos. _

_Se separó de mí mirandome con deseo, yo la miré con hambre y el deseo que sentía por ella debía de estar bailando en mis ojos. Me di cuenta de que ella aún tenía en su cuerpo la toalla así que lleve mis manos con desición al nudo del estorboso objeto que no me dejaba admirarla, deshice el nudo para dejarla caerla al suelo, acaricié su cuello y luego baje mis manos lentamente buscando sus senos y cuando los encontré los masajeé y estrujé ganandome unos gemidos más audibles de esa sexy boca, que estaba hinchada y sensualmente roja por los besos tan apasionados que compartímos. _

_Tomó mis manos para guiarme a su habitación pero yo la detuve y la acerque bruscamente de nuevo a mi cuerpo y la besé con fiereza mientras que llevaba mis manos a sus hermosos y bien formados glúteos y con un apretón traté de que entendiera que quería que se montará en mí porque no quería que esta hermosa diosa caminara, dió un pequeño brinco y enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y me encaminé hacía su habitación, Bella gemía con en mi boca porque la besaba con una sed de beber para siempre de sus labios este elixir de sensualidad y lujuria que expedía. _

_Entramos en su cuarto y cerre la puerta con mi pie, nos acerque a la cama y la lancé a su gran cama matrimonial y no esperé para tirarme encima de ella y comerme su cuerpo sin piedad, provocandola, haciendo que gimiera y jadeara sin parar._

_-Oh Edward te necesito ahora dentro de mí porque me muero -gimió sensualmente, yo simplemente me limité a regalarle una sonrisa torcida y me terminé de desvestir. Ella se coloco a cuatro patas y yo entendí el mensaje de lo que ella quería, me posicioné detrás de ella y jugeteé con su intimidad para sentir lo humedo de su pequeño y estrecho coñito y cuando menos se lo esperó la penetré de golpe, ella soltó un grito desgarrador de puro placer y yo gruñí por lo bajo sintiendome poderoso._

_-OHH DIOOOOOOS.. -Jadeó con dificultad mientras la penetraba de manera frenetica, saliendo mi parte más primitiva a relucir. _

_-Mierda... Bella eres... tan... estrecha... maldita sea -susurré entre cada estocada._

_-OH SI FOLLAME MÁS DURO EDWARD -pidió a gritos, de verdad este mujer era una tigresa en la cama le gustaba fuerte y duro, me encantaba mucho más a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Mamá no había leche de soya de la marca que te gusta en el su... -avisó una voz conocida abriendo la puerta y silenciandose abruptamente. _

_Bella gritó al ser descubierta por Nessie en la posición tan comprometedora que estabamos, yo abandoné su cuerpo sintiendome vació y una basura, pero tuve la dignidad de acomodar y arropar a Bella para luego acercarme un poco preocupado por la cara de shock de Nessie._

_-Mi vida no es lo que parecé -dijó Bella tras de mí en donde la había dejado._

_-Tu mamá tiene razón no es lo que parece cariño -afirmé mas cerca de ella.._

_-EDWARD COMO PUDISTE ELLA ES MI MAMÁ -me gritó cuando se recupero con los ojos aguados y alejandose de mí. -Y NO DIGAN QUE NO ES COMO PARECE PORQUE HE VISTO COMO MIRAS A MÍ MAMÁ, YO SABÍA QUE TU NO ME QUERIAS QUE NO SENTIAS NADA POR MÍ -siguió diciendo y ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas lágrimas de dolor. -TE COJISTE A MI MAMA SIENDO MI NOVIO ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS EDWARD CULLEN QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NUNCA. -y sin decir más, salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas. _

_Me quedé ahí de pie, pensando en la maldita basura que había sido con la dulce Nessie al haberme follado a su sexy madre sin contemplaciones, pero ¡HEY! soy hombre y no pudé evitar sentir esto que siento en mí por Bella._

_-Edward -me llamó Bella pero no le hice caso -Edward -intentó de nuevo, pero no quería moverme, no quería saber que iba a decirme y a pensar Bella de mí -EDWARD -gritó y volví mecanicamente a la cama, me senté y coloque mis codos en mis piernas y deje colgando mis manos. Sentí a Bella acercarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado._

_-Edward, todo esto es mi culpa perdoname, no debí hacerte esto -dijó suavemente, sintiendo arrepentimiento y amor en su voz._

_-Tranquila Bella yo accedí de todas maneras, es mi culpa -traté de calmarla obviamente frustrado sin mirarla._

_-No Ed es mi culpa -contradijo - ¿es cierto lo que Nessie dijó acerca de que no me miras como la madre de ella sino como algo diferente? -se aventuró a preguntarme._

_-Bella yo... es que... no quise... -balbuceé incoherencias sin acomodar mis pensamientos._

_-Calma Ed dime como si fuera una amiga -me animó tratando de tranquilizarme._

_-Si te miro diferente, eres sumamente hermosa para ser madre, nunca en mi vida había visto a nadie de la manera en que te miro Bella, si supieras que cada segundo pienso en tí, que mi corazón late rápido cuando dejas tus ojos fijos en mí, haces que tenga mariposas en el estomago, eres especialmente preciosa y tengo sentimientos hacía tí que son muy fuertes y me logran controlar -confesé sin tapujos esperando que ella rompiera mi corazón._

_-Edward no te voy a mentir, me alaga que pienses eso de mí y yo también siento cosas muy fuertes hacía tí, no sabes lo celosa que estuve de mi hija porque te tenía -le confesé y fijó sus ojos en mí, me dio una mirada tierna apesar de que ambos estabamos desnudos, tomé sus manos y lo miré con todo el amor que sentía dentro de mí. -Edward que vamos a hacer -preguntó con una nota de nerviosismo._

_-Pues lo lógico sería que terminaramos lo que empezamos hace un rato -propuse pícaramente -y luego de eso te vas a casar conmigo Bella, quiero todo contigo y no te voy a dejar escapar aunque seas unos años mayor que yo -agregué lazandome a sus jugosos labios para reaunudar lo que había prometido ser una buena sesión de sexo frenetico._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que había sucedido, de verdad pense que le había hecho daño a la pobre Nessie cuando la muralla, que había construído para evitar a toda costa enamorarme de Bella y de verdad intenté mantenerla en pie, cuando la madre de mi novia me besó, juro por lo mas sagrado de este mundo que me costó dios y si santa ayuda para no caer en la tentación y aún así no pude aguantar mucho más que un par de minutos.

Siempre tuve la sensación de que no le era indiferente, siempre tuve esa sensación de que ella me amaba y me lo demostró cuando unas semanas después Bella y Nessie se sentaron a explicarme lo sucedido.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba esperando impaciente a que Bella me abriera la puerta de su casa para averiguar por fín que era lo que con tanta urgencia me tenía que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta dejándome helado._

_-Hola Ed, pasa mamá está en la sala esperandote -saludó Nessie con una sonrisa haciendo el ademán para que pasara._

_Yo entré casí huyendo del lado de Nessie porque no quería si quiera que me golpeara, admito que soy muy cobarde cuando se trata de chicas y más que todo chicas enojadas, corrí despavorido del recibidor para entrar en la zona segura que era... estar cerca de Bella para que no permitiera que Nessie me abofeteara, se que merezco más que un golpe pero en el corazón no se manda ¿no?._

_-Hola mi amor -me saludó con todo el amor del mundo mi Bella sin tocarme pero regalandome una gran sonrisa - ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó instantaneamente al ver que no le contestaba nada._

_-Mamá es más que obvio que Edward me teme -le explicó Nessie por mí._

_-Amor no tienes porque temer -me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dandome un casto pero dulce beso en los labios que me sacó de mi trace causado por el pánico._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? -pregunté cuando encontré mi voz._

_-Verás amor lo que Nessie y yo queremos hablarte es un asunto un poco delicado -comenzó diciendo mi hermoso angel._

_-De hecho queríamos pedirte disculpas si te asustamos y te usamos en cierta manera para nuestros beneficios -continuo Nessie._

_-Quieren de una buena vez contarme que sucede -pedí con un tono de enfado y confusión._

_-Vale yo te cuento mi vida -dijo Bella después de haber mirado por unos minutos a su hija -para mí siempre ha sido lo más importante mi hija, siempre ha sido mi prioridad desde que ella nació, yo lamentablemente me enamoré de tí a primera vista el día que mí pequeña te trajo para presentarte oficialmente, por primera vez sentí envidía y más impresionante fue sentir envidía hacía mi hija, pero prontó entro Jacob a sus vidas y mi muñeca qued totalmente prendada de Jake, yo sabía que tu no mirabas a mi hija con amor, creo que más que todo fue porque les dijeron que se verían muy lindos juntos, como pareja._

_-Entonces como no quería salir mal parada en toda esta situación porque yo no te amaba le pedí ayuda a mi madre, me enamore perdidamente de Jake y no lo pude evitar, fue amor a primera vista. Yo me dí cuenta que tu mirabas a mi madre de la misma manera que ella te miraba con adoración y por sobre todas las cosas amor. Quería hacerte ver de una manera poco ortodoxa que tu estabas locamente enamorado de mi mamá, así que ella y yo ideamos un plan, creo que fui yo sola la que idee el plan, mi mamá solo tenía una participación muy importante dentro de este. -interrumpìó Nessie para seguir con la explicación, yo cada vez estaba más enojado pero al mismo tiempo ese enfado iba disminuyendose._

_-El día que yo te sedujé Ed todo estaba planeado, yo de verdad quería con todas mis ansias probar el dulce sabor de tus labios -continuó Bella y me dio un beso pequeño en los labios delante de su hija - palpar la suavidad de tu piel -y dicho esto acarició mi rostro eliminando todo el enojo que sentía -quería saber si me correspondías tanto o más de lo que yo ya lo hacía, Nessie se escondió en el closet que está al lado de mi habitación esperando a que yo lograra mi cometido para luego entrar en acción. En realidad Nessie estaba aliviada de que todo esto terminará como una traición tuya hacía ella puesto que si ella te dejaba para irse con Jacob iba a quedar mal y tu ibas a quedar como tremendo semental porque pudiste tirarte a la madre de una de las niñas de tu universidad. Yo de verdad te amo Edward y no me imagino ahora una vida sin tí -terminó diciendo mi hermosa Bella con ojos llenos de amor._

_-Bueno veo que el plan les salió a la perfección -dije asombrado por lo que estas dos mujercitas eran capaces de hacer -La verdad es que Bella yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin tí, sin tu amor, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tu comprensión, sin tus ojos, tu pelo, tu piel -agregué con adoración._

_-Entonces eso quiere decir que se van a casar ¿no? -preguntó Nessie entusiasmada._

_-Hija no seas indiscreta por favor -le regañó mi Bella. -Eso sucederá cuando Edward esté listo -agregó mirandome con una sonrisa comprensiva._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese momento tomé muy enserio las palabras de Nessie, ya a mis 24 años con un año de carrera por delante creo que no era mala idea proponerle matrimonio a Bella y recuerdo que cuando fuí a casa a decirles a Esme y Carlisle ,para que me dieran el anillo de la abuela Elena, que me quería casar con una mujer de 33 años les dió un ataque.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba algo nervioso por lo que mis padre pudíeran decir pero amaba a Bella con cada particula de mi ser. Entre a la casa sabiendo que mis padres como tenían acostumbrados estaban en el despacho de mi papá cada quién inmerso en su lectura, Carlisle con sus diarios médicos y Esme con sus revistas de diseños de interiores, decidí que era el momento correcto para decirles._

_Entré saludando a mis padres, a mi mamá con un beso y un medio abrazo, y a mi padre con un breve abrazo._

_-Querido ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu agradable visita en nuestra hora de lectura? -preguntó mi madre con una cariñosa sonrisa._

_-Verán -comencé aclarandome la garganta -Quería pedirles el anillo de la abuela Elena porque encontré a la mujer que se lo merece, es muy buena, inteligente, independiente, comprensiva, sincera, muy hermosa tanto fisica como espiritualmente y por sobre todas las cosas me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella. -dicho esto mis padres saltaron de sus asientos felicitandome y haciendo preguntas al mismo tiempo que me causaban gran confusión ya que no entendía nada. -A ver calmense por favor y hagan una pregunta cada uno. -pedí antes de que se fuera a formar una jaqueca por lo loros que se habían convertido en menos de medio segundo._

_-¿Quién es la afortunada señorita? -preguntó mi padre con mucho respeto pero con una mirada de orgullo y amor en sus ojos._

_-Se llama Isabella Swan es socia y accionista de la gran central de modas Angeles of Design esa que hace ropa muy elegante y que han tenido mucho exíto que hasta tu usas sus diseños mamá -le respondí con orgullo de la que pronto sería mi esposa._

_-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿tiene algún hijo? ¿qué me dices de su familia? ¿cómo es? -preguntó mi madre soltando todo el aire que había contenido cuando empezó su interrogatorio._

_-Bueno madre tiene 33 años, tiene una hermosa hija llamada Nessie que fue mi novia, los padres de Isabella fallecieron en un accidente poco despúes de que Nessie cumpliera los 16, gracias a dios ya ella había comenzado a tener exíto con sus amigas en el negocio del diseño, ella por la parte contable ya que estudió administración de empresas, contaduría y estadística, y ella es un amor, parece un dulce bombon de lo cariñosa que puede ser, es de piel blanca como la nieve, suave como la seda, ojos color marrón que parece un pozo de café que deseas beber, con un cabello ondulado que parece una cascada de chocolate que le llega hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría después de haber tenido una hija -respodí con orgullo, amor y deseo secreto hacía mi futura mujer._

_Pero no todo era color de rosa porque no pase por alto el bufido de mi padre y el gritito de mi madre cuando les dije la edad de Bella._

_-Hijo ¿no crees qué es muy mayor para tí? -preguntó mi padre con el ceño fruncido._

_-Mi niño por favor no puedes casarte con ella, es una vieja -exclamó mi madre._

_-Una vez ustedes me dijeron que para el amor no hay edades y así lo cumpliré y no es una vieja, esa mujer parece de mi edad si la ves por fuera y toda su experiencia y madurez es lo que yo necesito -les dijé un poco molesto -Yo la amo y me casaré con ella con o sin el anillo, además deberían darmelo porque eso fue lo que mi abuela me dejó en su testamento. -añadí enfadado._

_-Edward sentímos haberte ofendido a tí y Isabella sin conocerla -se disculpó mi padre con una mirada que expresaba que de verdad lo sentía._

_-Mi bebé se va a casar ¡Qué emoción! -dijó mi mamá con entusiasmo -y claro que te daremos el anillo querido, si es así como la describes debe ser un angel -agrego mi madre con una dulce sonrisa._

_A los pocos minutos Carlisle sacó de la caja fuerte que estaba en un gordo libro, como tapadera, el anillo antiguo de la abuela Elena._

_-Bueno espero que prontó la traigas para conocer a nuestra futura nuera -dijo mi padre dandome unas palmadas en el hombro._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después todo fue perfecto, le propuse matrimonio a Bella de la manera más creativa que pude imaginar, siendo un tonto hombre, la llevé a cenar y luego le enseñé mi lugar privado para pensar que era nada más y nada menos que una casa del árbol que había construído cerca de un bello prado, claro que antes de llevarla allí, lo mejoré y lo acomodé para la ocasión.

Debo decir que ese día mi Bella se emocionó tanto que me hizo el amor sin conteplaciones en mi lugar privado que ahora se había convertido en nuestro lugar privado favorito para pensar, y si algunas veces nos peleabamos terminabamos encontrándonos ahí sin querer y solucionamos nuestro pleito.

Cinco meses después estabamos parados en el altar donde dimos el sí que unió nuestras vidas hasta que la muerte nos llevará a ambos, porque sabíamos que no seríamos nada el uno sin el otro. La recepción fue perfecta, mis padres fueron muy amables y hasta querían a Bells y su pequeña Nessie, bailamos la tradicional pieza de los novios, cortamos el pastel, nos divertimos con nuestros invitados, luego el lanzamiento del ramo y la liga, cuando Bella tiro su ramo hubieron muchos suspiros, cuando yo logré zafar esa odiosa liga de la pierna de mi amada y la lanzé solo se escucharon los sílbidos enloquecidos por parte de los "caballeros".

Nos fuímos de luna de miel a Roma, donde conocímos la Fuente de Trevi (ó Fontana di Trevi) y pedímos nuestros deseos, conocímos el Panteón, la Casa de las Vestales, el Coliseo y sin duda nos acercamos a la Plaza de San Pedro en la cuidad del Vaticano, lugares sencillamente impresionantes y hermosos, claro no tan hermosos como mi amada Isabella pero sí hermosos.

Nos apresuramos a tener un bebé, pues Bells estaba en contra del reloj biológico y yo quería una hija propia, amaba a Nessie no piensen mal, pero quería mi propía bebe de sangre, para dejar el gen Cullen en la vida, y mi esposa no me pudó hacer más felíz trayendo al mundo a una hermosa niña llamada Jazmín que tuvo mis verdes ojos pero el cabello marrón de su madre, era simplemente una belleza, no más que su Bella pero era mi princesa, y Nessie era la otra princesa y mi esposa era mi Reina.

Más felíz no se puede ser en la vida ¿no creen?.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q tal les pareció? lo odiaron? me dejan un review o algun comentario?<br>Espero q les haya gustado y perdon si no esta muy detallado el resto pero lo importante era saber que pensaba Edward! no creen?**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever  
><strong>_


End file.
